Shambhala 2018
Lineup 2018 Headliners *2¢ (Craze + Four Color Zack) *A.Skillz *Adventure Club *Alix Perez *Aphrodite *Beardyman *Black Tiger Sex Machine *Boogie T *Boombox Cartel *Brasstracks *Buku *Camo & Krooked *Christian Löffler *Clams Casino *Claptone *Claude VonStroke *DC Breaks b2b Loadstar *Delta Heavy *Destructo *Dirt Monkey *Dizzee Rascal *DJ EZ *DJ Maseo (of De La Soul) *DJ Qbert *Fakear *Feed Me *General Levy *Gramatik *Joker *Justin Martin *KOAN Sound *Krafty Kuts *Kyle Watson *Liquid Stranger *Machinedrum *Malaa *Mark Farina *Mix Master Mike *Mr.Carmack *Opiuo *Oshi *Protohype *Quix *Rezz *Skratch Bastid *Snails *Space Jesus *Stanton Warriors *Stööki Sound *The Funk Hunters *The Glitch Mob (DJ Set) *Truth *Z-Trip *29 Palms (Ooah & Boreta / The Glitch Mob) *Abstrakt Sonance *Adham Shaikh (Monkey Dragon) *Anna Morgan *Barclay Crenshaw *Barisone *BlackGummy *Bogl *Born Dirty *Charlesthefirst *Chimpo *Christian Martin *Chuurch *Congi *D Double E *Dabin *Daega Sound *Defunk *Digital Ethos *Dimond Saints (Live) *Dirtwire *DJ Ground *Dr.Fresch *Drumspyder *Edamame *Eddie C *El Buho *El Papachango *Everyman *Father Funk *Featurecast *Fisher *Fort Knox Five & Qdup *Gangus *Geode *Goopsteppa *Greazus *IHF (Imagined Herbal Flows) *Ill.Gates *J-Kenzo *Jafu *Jeremy Sole *JFB *Joaqopelli *Jpod *K+Lab *Kahn + Neek *Khiva *Lady Waks *Levrige *Longwalkshortdock *Lost City *Mat The Alien *Maximono *Monty *Moontricks *Neighbour *Neon Steve *Nico Luminous *Obesøn *Onhell *Perkulator *Phibes *Pigeon Hole *PRSN *Psilosamples *Random Rab *Roska *Saqi *Shlump *Skeptical *Skiitour *Slynk *Smalltown DJs *Soohan *Stickybuds *Stylust *Synkro *The Allergies *The Gaff *The Librarian *TLZMN *Toadface *Tsuruda *Tyler Stadius *Whipped Cream *Woofax *Woolymammoth *Yheti AMPhitheater The AMPhitheatre has been known to host a diverse spectrum of top-quality music and artists over the years. Fuel your bass beatdown with a recently upgraded PK sound system and a ridiculously stacked lineup of back-to-back sets. You can be sure you’ll be hearing the newest and most innovative sounds on the planet at The AMPhitheatre this year *Barclay Crenshaw *DJ Qbert *Joker *Liquid Stranger *Machinedrum *Mr. Carmack *Oshi *Roska *Space Jesus *Stooki Sound *Tsuruda 1985 Music Showcase featuring: *Alix Perez *Skeptical *Chimpo *Monty *Anna Morgan *Born Dirty *Digital Ethos *Gangus *Jvmpkicks *Longwalkshortdock *Onhell *Pigeon Hole *Skiitour *TLZMN *Woolymammoth *Whipped Cream *Yheti b2b Toadface *Def3 & Bryx *Footprints *Greazus *Jleon *Khiva *Konka *Levrige *Lion S *Stupid Beach *Tripzy Leary *Box Of Beats *David Pelvis *Dekker *Jellynote *Jodie B *Marin Patenaude *Melanie Dekker *Shylow *Sullust Fractal Forest The Fractal Forest is a funky spaceship that takes its passengers on an epic journey to the 12th dimension and back. It features the funkiest sounds from the greatest DJs from all over the world. All aboard the mothership of funky beats and enter another dimension of sound, visuals and booty-shakin’ good times. *Gramatik *Mix Master Mike *Z-Trip *DJ EZ *Opiuo *2c (Craze + Four Color Zack) *Beardyman *Stanton Warriors *Krafty Kuts *A.Skillz *DJ Maseo (of De La Soul) *Skratch Bastid *Dr. Fresch *Featurecast *JFB *The Funk Hunters *Stickybuds *Lady Waks *Fort Knox Five & Qdup *Slynk *Father Funk *The Allergies *K+Lab *Neon Steve *Skiitour *Smalltown DJs *The Gaff *Neighbour *Freddy J *Joseph Martin *Justin Hale *Rich-E-Rich *Lefy *JGirl & Manousos *Wes Please *M3rf *Diligent *Fattycakes The Grove Deep within the Shambhala forest lies a sacred space. In this magical stand of an old-growth forest, you will find a place of natural solace, a welcoming dance floor surrounded by towering cedar trees, lush pathways, creative art installations and interactive chill zones. After sunset, this organic stage transforms and awakens with a full spectrum sound system and state of the art lighting and visuals designed to enliven and free the senses. Alongside the main stage festival goers will undoubtedly be drawn to the Grove Art Gallery, Tea Hive and Cedar Lounge chill stage. Bliss out to a luscious, auditory canvas of bass, funk, and downtempo electric lullabies, surrounded by ancient cedars. *Barisone *Brasstracks *Charlesthefirst *Christian Löffler *Clams Casino *D Double E *Daega Sound *Drumspyder *Edamame *Fakear *Goopsteppa *IHF (Imagined Herbal Flows) *J:Kenzo *Kahn & Neek *Mat The Alien x The Librarian *Obesøn *PRSN *Synkro Chord Marauders Label Showcase: *Congi *Geode *Jafu *Application *Commodity *Dubconscious *Emma Star *Feeals *Frase *Glyde *Hoola *I M U R *J Jonah *Lazouli *Lazy Syrup Orchestra *Leland Riiivr *Matsya *Max Ulis *Melo.nade *Metafloor *Moontricks *More Like Space *Mr Diggler *Naaska *Nauturalist *NGHTSHFT *Pete Moss *Puar *S2 *Seathtron *Shiny Things *Siadic *Theo Tzu *Westerley *Willa Performances: *Circus Acts Insomniacs *Cirque Cadia *Embody Movement *Flowarrior *Jella *Joy Weick *Luma *Made In Alchemy *Ouro Collective *Soul Fire Dance *Subscura *The Furies LA Living Room Many people call Shambhala ‘home.’ Every home has a Living Room. A comfortable space where you can relax and host friends and family. A place to ground down when the chaos of Shambhala cranks up to eleven. Deep Roots, however interpreted, is the feel – organic dubbed out funky soul and rare groove gypsy beach fun by day, transforms by sunset into a mix of even deeper heavier grooves and all other sorts of electronic mysteriousness (all while maintaining in the light). The Pride and family have been nurturing this space for years and there’s a chair in the Salmo River waiting for you. With a completely new stage built last year, expect the same beachy riverside riddims and chilled out-funk vibe. *Mark Farina *Tyler Stadius *Dirtwire *Dimond Saints live *Smalltown DJ's *Eddie C *Jeremy Sole *El Buho *Adham Shaikh presents: Monkey Dragon *Psilosamples *29 Palms (Boreta & Ooah of The Glitch Mob) *Soohan *Saqi *Random Rab *El Papachango *Nico Luminous *Librarian *Nadi *Jpod *Joaqopelli *Everyman *Barisone *Matt Robertson *Michael Fraser and the Black Dog Quartet *Bogl *That African *Ground aka Groun± *DJ Shoe *S2 *Mateeson *DJ Rowan *Meowmix *Foxy Moron *The Pride (Hoola & Lion-S) *Marty Carter *MC Thinktank *Monkey Twerk *Sijay James *Bellyfit Workshop VJ's *Onbeyond *Mugwort *Genki *Nishida *VJ Manami Dance and Aerial Performers *Holly Hoops *Dislocait *Spiralynn *Kosmic Kitty *Solarakat *Rachel Adelin *I Love Hoola Hoops Pagoda The Pagoda has been one of the world’s foremost pioneers of video mapping technology, since the idea first became possible with high-powered, high-definition and has taken a step further with a new stage design for our 20th Anniversary in 2017. Rising from the ashes like a Phoenix, be prepared to feast your eyes and ears on an all-new revived temple to electro and bass bangers, with experimental video mapping, PK bass bins and 8-watt lasers. *Adventure Club *Ben Fox *BlackGummy *Black Tiger Sex Machine *Boogie T *Christian Martin *Chuurch *Claptone *Claude VonStroke *Defunk *Destructo *Dabin *Feed Me *Fisher *Justin Martin *KOAN Sound *Kursa *Kyle Watson *Malaa *Mat the Alien *Maximono *Quix *Rezz *Soup *Deblock *Genessa Project *Logan Hart *KO *Kolt. *Mary Jane *Ryan Wells *Trip A *Wallis The Village Turn your attention to the full stage nestled under an 80’ half geodesic structure where you will find the most amazing artists this world, or any other, has to offer. DJs, breakdancers, performance art, turntablists, MC’s, aerialists, the Village has it all. As you enter this supernatural, sci-fi, Tiki town tucked away at the back of Shambhala, you are surrounded by not only intense bass and blissful beats, but tree forts interconnected by catwalks and bridges surrounding the dance floor that shape the upper and outer edges of our Village. Pulsing spires and rooftops depict an ancient dialect of the now extinct Krinkoia, extra-terrestrial travelers who touched down to call this place home some million years ago.. If that wasn’t enough 200,000 watts of premium PK Sound will be sure to get your blood pumping….or your body shaking! Return to your favourite monument to bass and immerse yourself into the deep rumbling tones and stomp to that PK beat with your village tribe. *Aphrodite *Boombox Cartel *Buku *Camo & Krooked *DC Breaks *Delta Heavy *Dirt Monkey *Dizze Rascal *General Levy *ill.Gates *Loadstar *Lost City *Perkulator *Phibes *Protohype *Shlump *Snails *Stylust *Subvert *The Glitch Mob DJ Set *Truth *Woofax *Abstrakt Sonance *Big B *Cain *DJ Anger *DJ Jetts *DLB *Dua & Generic *Mr B *Scottie *Sub Theory *Triple XL *Liquid Sunrise Jam with Spiral Architects *Ragga Jungle Rinse Out hosted by Steve Hush Set Times Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday Tracklists * Category:Festival Category:Shambhala Category:Shambhala 2018